1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backpacks, and, more particularly, to a device for facilitating removal of the backpack from the user's back and replacement of the backpack on the user's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacking is a popular recreational activity. Backpacks are often loaded with a large number of items which occupy considerable space and which are quite heavy. This being the case, lifting the backpack from the ground to put the backpack on and lowering the backpack to the ground when the backpack is removed, can require a considerable expenditure of energy. This is especially so when large numbers of breaks are taken during a hike. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that reduces the need for lifting and lowering a backpack when putting the backpack on and taking it off.
When a backpack is taken off of a person and placed on the ground, the backpack often has a high center of gravity, is often unstable, and often tends to roll over. To prevent the backpack from rolling over, the backpack must be leaned against some object or must be placed on an even surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that prevents a backpack from rolling over when removed from the wearer.
When a person is hiking with a backpack, the person often seeks breaks in walking where the person can take some weight of the lead off of the person's legs and feet. Often the person seeks this relief without going to the trouble of removing the backpack. Such relief may be obtained by leaning against a vertically standing object such as a tree or wall. However, when hiking in open country, a wall, a tree, or other vertically standing object may not be available to lean against. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enables a person wearing a backpack to be able to take some weight off of the legs and feet without leaning against a tree or a wall.
People often carry foodstuffs in their backpack. Because food-invading insects such as ants are often present on the ground, it would be desirable to be able to take the backpack off and set it down without subjecting it to invasion by ground insects.
When a hiker is hiking, the ground if often wet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that precludes the need to place a backpack on a wet ground surface.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to backpacks, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,746,044; 4,938,400; 4,989,766; 5,004,135; and 5,016,792. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,044 discloses a backpack with a child carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,400 discloses a combination backpack and seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,766 discloses a backpack that converts into a tree seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,135 discloses an adjustable frame for a backpack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,792 discloses a backpack that converts into a seat. None of the patents cited above disclose a way to take some of the weight of the backpack off of the wearer's legs and feet without taking the backpack off of the back.
Still other features would be desirable in a backpack support apparatus. For example, hiking is often done at night, and lights may be used for night hiking. Common sources of lights are hand-held flashlights or lanterns. Yet carrying a flashlight or lantern in one's hand may be quite fatiguing over an extended period of time. Moreover, it may be desirable to have the hands free to perform a variety of other tasks. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enables a hiker to provide light at night without carrying a flashlight or lantern in one's hand.
In some of the patents cited above, a frame for supporting a backpack is provided, and the frame includes hollow metal tubes. The hollow metal tubes serve essentially one function, that of supporting the backpack. Yet the hollow nature of the metal tubes forming the frame provide opportunities for storage that have been overlooked. For example, the hollow metal tubes could be used for storing electrical batteries to power battery-powered devices such as lights. In this respect, it would be desirable if a backpack frame device were provided that employs hollow metal tubes for storing electrical batteries.
Hikers often hike into wilderness areas where human assistance is not readily available in case of emergencies. In this respect, it would be desirable for a hiker to take along signaling devices to enable a searcher to find a stranded hiker. Rather than take up valuable backpack space with signaling devices, it would be desirable if hollow metal tubes of a frame could be used for carrying signaling devices.
Some hikers prefer to hike with the assistance of a walking stick. It would be desirable, however, if a walking stick could serve an additional function. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that provides an additional function for a walking stick.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use frames for backpacks, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a backpack support apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) reduces the need for lifting and lowering a backpack when putting the backpack on and taking it off; (2) prevents a backpack from rolling over when removed from the wearer; (3) enables a person wearing a backpack to be able to take some weight off of the legs and feet without leaning against a tree or a wall; (4) enables a person to take the backpack off and set it down without subjecting it to invasion by ground insects; (5) precludes the need to place a backpack on a wet ground surface; (6) enables a hiker to provide light at night without carrying a flashlight or lantern in one's hand; (7) employs hollow metal tubes for storing electrical batteries; (8) employs hollow metal tubes of a frame for carrying signaling devices; and (9) provides an additional function for a walking stick besides merely assisting in walking. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique backpack support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.